Finn the Tidehunter
*"What do you call it when you don't have any feet and you're taking a run up?— AARRRGGH!" | damage = | toughness = | control = | mobility = | utility = | difficulty = | health = | health regen = | mana = | mana regen = | energy = | energy regen = | range type = | attack range = | attack damage = | attack speed = | armor = | magic resist = | move speed = | unit radius = | origin = | class = | ability name = | ability description = }} Describe your champion! Lore It was the day of the Winter Solstice and NamiSquare.png The Tidecaller was nowhere to be seen. The Marai gathered before the century-old moonstone— the sole ward against the abyss—and waited for the Sun to reach its peak in the sky. The moment passed. The moonstone waned and the Great Barrier shivered violently. Abilities magic damage. While attached to Finn, Ebb will only attack Finn's attack target. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes =*While Ebb is attached to Finn he behaves like - i.e. an untargetable companion. *Ebb has a very acrobatic set of attack animations similar to . }} Finn blinks behind the target enemy, dealing 100% of his attack damage as physical damage and applying on-hit effects. Ebb accompanies Finn in the attack, performing an acrobatic strike that deals magic damage to all enemies in a 375-radius area. The magic damage will apply spell effects. |description2 = Evasive Strike can target enemies in range of either Finn or Ebb. |leveling = 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 |range = 375 of Finn or Ebb |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = }} Ebb charges forward, dealing magic damage and knocking up the first enemy he hits. |description2 = Ebb will remain at that location for up to 8 seconds, during which time he functions as an extension to Finn's attack range. Ebb will return early if Finn casts Evasive Strikes or they move more than 1100 units apart. Ebb's on-hit damage is doubled to 20 + (4 × level) + for 8 seconds, even if he returns to Finn early. |leveling = 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 6 |range = 1100 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *Ebb remains untargetable even while on the field, and is functionally similar to s except that Finn and Ebb can both perform attacks if the target is in range of both. }} Finn beckons a powerful current that travels toward the target enemy, knocking aside and slowing all enemies en route by 50% for 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. When the current strikes the target, they are damaged and slowed by 80% for 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 |cost = 90 / 105 / 120 / 135 / 150 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |range = 600 |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = * This ability has strong synergy with Nautical Charge - as Rip Current clears a path for Ebb to swim through. }} Finn and Ebb dive beneath the waves, concealing their location and becoming untargetable for 3 seconds. While submerged, starting at 1 second Finn generates stacks of momentum every half second (up to 5 stacks at 3 seconds). Finn gains 25% bonus movement speed that is increased by 10% for every stack of momentum. |description2 = After the 3 seconds or when re-activated, Finn and Ebb emerge from the water dealing physical damage plus bonus magic damage for every stack of momentum. If Finn and Ebb have 5 stacks of momentum, they will also knock-up enemies. |leveling = 125 / 200 / 275 25 / 40 / 55 per stack |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |cooldown = 150 / 110 / 70 |range = |targeting = |affects = |damagetype = |notes = *What should happen if cast while Ebb is on the field from Nautical Assault? **He dives at his current position and swims back to Finn **He remains on the field attacking for the full 8 seconds, and will return to Finn if there's time **He dives at his current position and remains their, only returning if the 8 seconds is up. ***Ebb emerging independently of Finn will trigger the same effect ***Ebb emerging independently of Finn has a reduced effect }} Tips *Nautical Assault (W) can be used as a zoning tool *Rip Current (E) can be used to clear a path for Nautical Assault (W) *Nautical Assault (W) followed-up with Evasive Strike (Q) can be used as a gap-closer *Evasive Strike (Q) can target minions and monsters, and so can be used to juke or jump over walls Development The Tidehunter began as http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/rule-63 Rule 63]] for , but became inspiration for a nautical-themed "beast master" as part of a collaborative project with Commander Marko (in part because the theme breaks the stereotypical canid, feline or bear). The champion previously lacked an ultimate ability and consequently couldn't be classified as either a fighter, support or assassin. The basic abilities are focused on misdirection, disruption and getting to the back-line, similar to , and - and he had the potential to be in any of the three classes. ;Azir, the Emperor of the Sands When Azir was revealed it turned out his mechanic was very similar to how Finn and Ebb interacted, and so I updated Finn's tooltip to match (for clarity's sake). Despite similarities, Riot's has explicitly stated on a number of occasions that Azir's core theme is "an emperor" - that even in a bad game, you should feel like you were controlling your subordinates. This isn't Finn and Ebb. Finn and Ebb are a duo, and where Sand Soldiers are mere puppets: Ebb should feel more like a companion. The fact Ebb and Finn can both attack during Nautical Assault is something I'd like to emphasize as being distinct from Azir. ;Concept Artwork The following artwork illustrates the merman and various nautical animals that were considered for his pet. Pending upload. is renown for being 90% fish and 10% boob-window, contrary to the typical 50:50 ratio of Earthican Mermaids. The male Marai are no different. ;Previous Abilities Surging Tides| Finn beckons the tide, causing an expanse of water to spill from Finn's position to cover a vast area. Finn gains bonus movement speed, attack speed, tenacity and ignores unit collision while on the expanse of water. Category:Guardian's Sea Category:Pet champion